HSOTD: This Isn't the End
by devante.padilla.9
Summary: Curtis Jackson the troubled son of a famed Navy officer gets trapped in Fujimi Academy with his best friend Kohta Hirano, and waifu Saeko Busujima as well as other class men; will his what he's done in the past help him and his friends or will he end up alone


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any of the characters in High School of the Dead**_ **Daisuke Satō and Madhouse productions. Use of these characters is prohibited under Section 107 of the Copyright Act under fair use as a "parody".**

 **I do however own and reserve all rights to Curtis Montrell Jackson as my personal original character as well as any other characters relating to him.**

 **Edited by Anon, who is a self-proclaimed snarky bitch.**

Fujimi Academy was a large campus with multiple buildings fenced in; perfectly safe it closed students inside the campus itself. The main building two others are 4 stories high; in addition to the main building there was a dorm building, an administration building, and a few smaller buildings. The school was located in the middle of Tokonosu City a boarding school and private school, a place that Curtis didn't belong in at all.

He was from Oakland and he didn't know anything at all about Japan; he didn't know why his dad sent him to this school- he didn't even know Japanese. His father was Rear Admiral Jackson and was stationed here in Japan but nowhere near this city. Curtis had been kicked out of many private schools in Tokyo for fights, possession of weapons, possession of narcotics, and disobeying dress codes; Fujimi Academy was reluctant to take him in but his father paid extra and took the head administrator to dinner to get Curtis in.

He was standing in front of the dorm building smoking a cigarette blowing smoke into the air head leaned up against the wall. The janitor and security circled the corner in haste. Curtis had his eyes closed enjoying the cigarette picturing what his friends might be doing in Oakland, but before he could react, a small woman with glasses, skirt and of bountiful cleavage darted over. She ripped the cigarette from his hand and threw it on the ground snuffing it out with her shoe and getting up in his face.

"Mr. Jackson this school has a firm no smoking policy which you consistently break, you're lucky you are in the good graces of the principle because of your father, but _I_ will not hesitate to make your life hell are we clear?" she hissed, her nose a single inch from his.

He never let anyone talk to him like this his fist was already balled, his teeth were gritted and he exhaled through his nose like an angry bull. A voice came through on her walkie talkie, so she lifted it to her ear to listen.

"What do you mean there's someone banging on the gate? …fine I'll be right there." She backed up, placing her device on her belt.

"Humph...looks like it's your lucky day, Mr. Jackson I must be off but this isn't over. Meet me in my office later today," she says then walks off with her entourage towards the gate. His fist unclenched as he let out a long breath, he reached into his pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes, but only pulled out his lighter. "God dammit I always do this," he muttered to himself while pushing the door open to the building.

He shuffled up the stairs as his roommate walked down coming towards him. "Hey, Curtis, the noodles in the mini fridge are mine do not touch them" he said, waving his finger at Curtis like a father scolding his child. Riku Nakamara was his roommate, a tall fellow, with the legs and arms of a praying mantis and wire glasses like a librarian's, Curtis hated him but dealt with him because he was okay with his "recreational activities".

"Oh and I heard they're inspecting dorms so I would hide your 'toy' if I were you, don't want to get kicked out because of you," he said in a snarky tone while walking past. Curtis balled a fist, letting out a long breath as he walked up to his room. Although it was a small room, it had two desks with lamps on them, a bunk bed and a mini-fridge they both used with a single window that you could see the gate from, home sweet home.

Curtis looked at his bed and sighed, sitting down and opening his pack of cigarettes to slide one out and into his mouth. He stood up walking over to the window looking out at the campus; "I hate this place so much," he murmured to himself in the reflection of the window. He lit his cigarette, now looking towards the gate. However, as he did, he saw the security officer get bit by a strange man at the gate and start screaming in pain.

"What the fuck?" He said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. He squinted; trying to see through the sun to catch a better glimpse of the action. The strange man at the gate was now walking in as the security officer laid on the ground seizing or something. The lady from earlier went to check on the security guard, lowering her guard, and within a second after she kneeled down to check on him, he was on top of her ripping a chunk out of her neck.

Curtis's mouth drops and his cigarette fell out of his hand onto the carpet as he saw the woman rise from the ground as well and start walking towards the main building of the school. Riku walked up to the woman, seeming concerned as she was covered in blood and was acting weird. All three grabbed Riku and took a bite out of him, even from where Curtis was he could the screams of agony.

"This can't be happening, those aren't…they can't be…can they?" he said trying to make sense of everything he had saw. But as the ghouls added another poor soul to their growing forces, Curtis knew one thing- he had to get the hell out and fast. He snuffed out this cigarette then rushed over to his bed ducking under to grab his "toy." A titanium crowbar, strong, durable, and lightweight, but still heavy enough to crush a skull if necessary- "Old Reliable," as he referred to her. He clenched it in his hand; he grabbed his backpack, snagged some snacks out of his desk then went to the fridge, seeing Riku's noodles that had a big note taped to the lid, "CURTIS DON'T EAT YOU BASTARD." He ripped the note off and threw the Tupperware into his bag.

"I'm sorry Riku but you're not going to need this anymore," he lamented while grabbing the few bottles of water they had left. The intercom outside cuts on outside as the principle nervously spoke to the students.

"This announcement is for all students; an emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow their teacher's instructions and evacuate."

Curtis stood up, slinging his bag on his back and opening his window to hear the announcement better.

"I repeat- a violent incident has taken place inside the school" he says as glass breaks in his office. Curtis's eyes grow big and his stomach drops into his ass, the intercom goes silent and everyone was silent for a second, though but it felt more like an hour.

"Get away from me... get back," the principle choked out as there was a pause in any sound. When the intercom button was hit again all that was heard were blood curdling screams and cries for help. Bones could be heard being snapped; flesh tearing from bone, and the squishing sound of meat being chewed was all that was heard before the intercom clicked off for good.

Curtis turned to the side, blowing chunks all over his bed; others were doing the same in the hallway. A girlish scream could be heard as heavy footsteps ran down the hallway and downstairs. The hallway became crammed with people trying to get out the building and out the gate. Trampled bodies littered the hall and the school grounds he saw a crowd of people run directly into the arms of the undead just to be torn apart through his window.

The hall was a landmine of action but he had to get out immediately and maybe head around through the volleyball court and go around that way and maybe hop the fence. The courtyard was overrun no one was getting through that in one piece even with a weapon, he had to think of something but nothing came to mind, every option got debunked the moment they entered his mind.

He heard more yells, and this time it was coming came from the PE building. He rushed to the window to check it out; those things, whatever they were, were ripping apart the volleyball girls and were overrunning that part of the school slowly, but there was no one even halfway capable of stopping them. The girls tried fighting back but the overwhelming numbers took them.

Reality didn't give him much of a choice but to snap back into it; he saw the undead shuffling their way over to his building… he had to get out and now. He darted to his door and opened it looking up then down the hallway seeing the crushed bodies of his fellow classmen; one even had a pool cue in their back.

The next step was going downstairs and getting to the main building, to at least try getting to the administration building and getting keys to someone's minivan; Rushing downstairs, he rammed into a door with his shoulder, busting it open. It crashed into one of the undead and knocked it to the floor. There were at least 50 of them between him and the main building. At the absolute most he could probably kill 12 with his crowbar. Scanning his surroundings the PE building was still his best bet, although there was nothing he could do about the volleyball players they were already dead or turned into the undead that now flooded the school grounds. A zed came up to him jaw wide open, rushing, his arms lifted to shield himself out of pure reaction and hit it in the bottom of the jaw sending it flying into another zed, knocking them both to the floor. He lowered his head and shoulder and tackled a zed in his way, sprinting full speed toward the PE building dodging and weaving between the shambling monstrosities that used to be his peers.

Inside the gymnasium he closed the door grabbing a nearby broom door to shove into the door handles so they couldn't be pulled open at all. Hunched over and panting to regain his breath. His back was to the gymnasium itself and all was quiet, he turned to begin walking, still breathing heavy, but came to face with someone. He nearly jumped out of his shoes and backed up against the door; she was pale, curvaceous, blue eyed and had long purple hair. Her name is Saeko "my waifu" Busujima and she was the only reason that he could stand this school.

"Curtis are you alright?" she asked concerned her training sword at her side. He looked around the gym and saw bodies littered on the ground, all with massive bash marks on their skulls.

"I'm assuming this is your handiwork," he says trying to act like he didn't have a wet spot on his crotch. She merely nodded and drew her sword as zeds started banging on the door behind him.

"Relax, that broomstick should hold them for a little while but we've got get the fuck out of here… like now," he stated, walking past her and stepping over a body. The school might be overrun but with Saeko at his side Curtis felt nearly invincible.


End file.
